Ceramic honeycomb structures are used in a variety of applications, and in particular plugged ceramic honeycomb structures can be used as filters in vehicular exhaust systems to reduce pollutants. The honeycomb structures can be formed by extruding a plasticized ceramic-forming precursor in the form of a log. The log has a network of interconnected web walls that form a matrix of elongated cells which may be, for example, square, octagonal or hexagonal in shape. The network of web walls is surrounded by a cylindrical outer wall or “skin” that is integrally connected to the outer edges of the web walls of the matrix to form a cylindrical structure having opposing inlet and outlet endfaces for receiving and expelling exhaust gases through the matrix of cells.
The extruded log needs to be measured to ensure it meets specifications with respect to its size and shape, and in particular with respect to the amount of bow in an axial direction, in the direction of extrusion.